Unreplaceable
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Caboose sits under the night sky thinking about Church, wondering where he is and what he might be doing. Though he comes back, with a new human body too! *decidedly Chaboose. Rated T for yaoi*


**Another random idea that I wrote because I couldn't sleep. And yeah, I sorta half support Chaboose now. BUT ONLY SLIGHTLY! Mostly because I just think it would be cute... *sorta half pouting now* Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Caboose had climbed up the canyon wall and now sat in a tall tree, staring up at the starry night sky as the moon shown down on him. He pulled the dark blue blanket closer around him in the cold evening and looked up at the stars, as if searching for something. He often wondered where Church and Carolina were and what they were doing. Did Church ever think about them? Did he miss him, even just a little? Caboose sure missed him, he missed him a lot and thought about him often.

Caboose draped the blanket across a branch and climbed higher into the tree until he was as high as he could go, the breeze making his thin jacket flow slightly behind him. He didn't mind the cold, in fact he kind of liked it. Reminded him of home, of a time before Blood Gulch and all those crazy adventures they always had. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air and looked around him, spotting the tippy-top of the building in the city a few miles away from them. He wondered if Church had been there, it looked pretty from here and perhaps it was filled with some nice new people for him to meet!

Caboose climbed down the tree, a frown covering his face. Would he like those people better than him? Would he find a better best friend and forget Caboose all-together? Caboose clutched his blanket tightly as he reached the ground. No! That couldn't happen! But, what if it did? Would Church leave Caboose alone, never to see him again? Caboose felt tears streak down his cheeks and he sniffled, leaning up against the tree and wiping away a few tears, but they just kept coming. He could just imagine Church coming back and having no idea who he was.

"Caboose? Why are you crying?" Caboose whirled around and his mouth dropped open. In front of him stood a human Church, who looked down at his new body with a smile and looked up at him. "We met some geniuses and as a thanks for helping them they made me a body, isn't that cool!" Caboose gave a slow nod and took a step back. New friends, just as he had thought. Church's smile faltered and he stepped forward. "Hey, something wrong buddy?" Caboose shook his head slowly and Church gave him a serious. "Caboose, come on, what's-" Caboose whimpered and backed away.

"No! You have new friends now, you don't need me." Caboose turned to run and yelped as Church grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. "Hey, leggo!" Church growled and pinned Caboose up against the tree, his expression very serious as he held Caboose in place. After a moment or two of struggle Caboose allowed Church to hold him there, but he didn't make eye contact. He sniffled. "You, you left me. I didn't know where you were and what you were doing. And now you have new friends..." Church let out a light sigh and smiled a bit as Caboose, tucking his bangs behind his ear.

"Hey, no one's gonna replace you, ok? No one can do that, I don't think it's possible," Church said in a kind tone. Caboose started to stutter a reply, obviously looking for a new reason to be upset. Church rolled his eyes and groaned, though he liked seeing Caboose again, his stupidity was some how refreshing. Very, refreshing in fact. "Caboose!" Caboose's mouth snapped shut and he looked Church directly in the eye, his bright blue eyes having a small sparkle after all the tears having been shed. Church's stomach did a backflip and he felt himself leaning closer to Caboose.

"But Church, I-you didn't-I just thought-" Church made a low growling noise and Caboose became silent once again, the noise reminding him of the Meta.

"Just-" Church halted in his movements, his face a mere inch away from the other man across from him. Caboose stuttered again, which was starting to get on his nerves. "Shut up." Caboose's eyes went impossibly wide as Church's lips connected with his in a swift motion. Caboose had never kissed anyone at all before, so this was an entirely new concept to him. The kiss didn't last very long, for soon Church had pulled back. "No one is ever going to replace you, ok?" Caboose nodded slowly.

"Church?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"My legs feel funny." Church raised an eyebrow and stood back, reaching out to catch Caboose as he fell towards the ground. Church smiled a bit and lifted Caboose in his arms. Caboose blushed a bit and made a funny laughing noise. "Um, thanks." Church found himself kissing Caboose again, having already kissed Church once now Caboose wasn't as surprised and his arms wrapped around his neck so he could pull himself closer.

"Don't worry, I gotchya," Church assured him. Caboose nodded and Church walked off, placing Caboose on the ground as they reached the canyon and they climbed down. Carolina and Wash were talking in the middle of the canyon and the two blues managed to sneak passed them and to blue base. A few minutes later Church and Caboose lay under the covers, Caboose wrapped up in Church's arms as they slept, both far to tired to do much else.

* * *

**And that's all for the night. See ya'll in the morning. *looks at clock* oh... it's midnight... um... later, see you later, in the morning. Heh...**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
perla: and may it be the best day ever, of all time**


End file.
